


Facing The Crowd

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: In a Heartbeat (Animated Short)
Genre: Fluff, I deleted like half the tags because I gave up, M/M, also they're all in middle school, takes place the day after the events of the short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: The day after Sherwin('s heart) confesses his love for Jonathan, he realizes that he's gonna have to face the rest of the school, who now know he likes boys. Luckily, Jonathan is willing to do anything to keep his friend (or are they boyfriends now? he isn't sure) from facing the school alone.





	Facing The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IN A HEARTBEAT IS FINALLY OUT AND IM STILL CRYING. It wasn't long enough imo (but I wasn't too upset seeing as it was made by literally 2 PEOPLE). I wanted to find out what happened after Sherwin's great confession, so I'm writing this. 
> 
> Just to set the scene here, the events of the short film took place during the previous day's lunch break, and when Sherwin runs out of the school, he misses the second half of the school day. So when he goes into school today, it's gonna be the first time he faces his classmates after being outed. 
> 
> Another thing is that Sherwin is still pretty skittish around Jonathan (because he's never been in a relationship before and had no idea what he's doing), and Jonathan returns Sherwin's feelings, but he doesn't know what they're relationship has become.
> 
> Okay that's all the set up I have. Hope you all like it!!!

Sherwin paced nervously. He wasn't ready for today. Not after what had happened the day before. 

He was near the tree where just yesterday, he awestruckenly watched Jonathan, THE BOY OF HIS DREAMS, fix his heart. School was long over by the time they had met up, and they both had to head home, but Jonathan had told Sherwin before he left to meet back there tomorrow. 

And so Sherwin waited, with about 10 minutes before school started, pacing and filled with anxious thoughts on why his crush had wanted to meet. 

_Does he want to talk? What does he want to talk about? Does he feel the same way? Wait, did he say that yesterday? What if he changed his mind? What if he thinks I'm a freak?! What if-?_

"Sherwin?"

Sherwin let out a squeal of surprise. Jonathan jumped a little at the noise, but quickly composed himself. "Hi," he said quietly, smiling a little. 

"H-hi, Jonathan," Sherwin stammered back, his face filling with blood.

"Are...you okay?"

Not wanting to look like a dork, Sherwin _pshhh_ ed and leaned against the tree. He tried to look relaxed. 

"I'm totally fine! Don't worry about a thing, Jon! Yep, perfectly cool! Not nervous at all! Completely relaxed! I'm ready to start the day!"

Jonathan chuckled, "That's great, but just so you know, it's okay if you're nervous."

Face growing redder, Sherwin purses his lips and looked away. 

Jonathan continued, "I mean, if the whole school found out that I like boys, I'd be super nervous about coming back."

Sherwin hid his face in his hands with a small whine, his back sliding down the base of the tree until he hit the ground. "Okay, fine, I'm terrified."

"Hey," Jonathan started as he took a seat beside his friend (or were they boyfriends now? Jonathan wasn't entirely sure yet). "It's gonna be okay-"

"How do you know?!?" Sherwin snapped, whipping his head around and staring almost angrily at Jonathan, who looked shocked at his sudden outburst.

Realizing what he had done, he pulled his legs into his chest and hid his face in his knees, waiting for the boy he loved to tell him that he was a terrible person and leave him. 

But he didn't. Jonathan instead scooted closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Because I'm not gonna let you do this alone."

Sherwin turned his head slightly to the side to see Jonathan staring at him endearingly. "It's not gonna be easy, but I want to be here for you, because I care about you too much to let you face this on your own."

Lifting his head a little, Sherwin asked, "Even if they think I'm a freak?"

Jonathan nodded, his smile growing. 

Sherwin could feel his heart beating faster and faster and faster, and as Jonathan shifted so his arm was around his shoulder he felt a little dizzy and-!

_POP!!!_

His heart flew out of his chest and started hugging Jonathan's face.

"Oh!"

"Ohmygoshimsosorryhereletmegetthat," Sherwin rambled as he tried to grab his heart. However, his heart was a shifty little thing, flirting around a very confused yet amused Jonathan. After catching nothing but air for a few swipes, Sherwin's hands finally caught something: Jonathan's hand. 

"Ack!" Sherwin pulled away and hid his face in his hands again. "Ohmygoshididntmeantodothatimsorryitwasanacci-!"

"It's fine, Sherwin." Jonathan interrupted, gently removing his hands from his eyes and holding them. Sherwin tried not to focus on how soft his hands were. 

Jonathan looked at Sherwin's heart, which was floating above the grass and looking at the two of them really excitedly. 

"Has it always done this? Your heart, I mean."

Sherwin's eyes turned to the heart as he shrugged. "I mean, yeah. It doesn't happen very often, but..... I dunno, it just sort of has a mind of its own."

"Is it, like, bad for you if it's out too long? I mean, it is your heart, which is kind of a vital organ."

Sherwin laughed halfheartedly and replied, "Well, yesterday i spent half a day with only half of it and it wasn't even inside me, so probably not. I think that it's like a projection of my heart based off my feelings, but my physical heart is still inside me."

Jonathan nodded, and then a thought came to him. 

"Wait, so it comes out depending on your feelings?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Then what were you feeling yesterday that made it come out?"

Sherwin froze. As his eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at Jonathan, and his face growing redder, all he could get out was an anxious, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh-"

Jonathan looked at his friend(boyfriend???)'s heart for help, but it just grinned in utter joy, so clearly it would be if no help. 

Just then the bell rang, and the boys became aware of their classmates walking towards the school on the path just a few feet away. 

Sherwin cleared his throat, scratched the back of his and muttered, "We should probably get to class...."

"Yeah...." Jonathan agreed, feeling a pang of worry in his heart. 

He was scared for Sherwin. He hadn't realized it before but now, that he had to go into a place they both knew would judge him, he was worried about who was going to take it badly. He didn't know if anyone who hated him because of who he liked would hurt him. 

And that thought was terrifying to him, so he could only imagine how it made Sherwin feel. 

After a few moments, Jonathan reluctantly got to his feet, and held his hand out to Sherwin. With a nervous smile, Sherwin took it and was pulled to his feet.

"You ready?" Jonathan asked, even though he was already pretty sure of the answer. 

Sherwin sighed, "As I'll ever be."

Jonathan squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I'll stick with you all day," he assured him with a small smile. "It'll be okay."

Sherwin returned the smile as his heart, obviously gleeful over this whole interaction, shot back into his chest with a soft _thump_.

He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Here goes.....everything."

And with that the two boys walked into school, still clutching the other's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was something. I'm not super sure how to characterize the boys because they had no dialogue and I don't know how they'd talk or whatever. But I think this came out nice!! This isn't the end though, I was thinking this fic could have maybe 2 or 3 parts to it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!!!!
> 
> -CC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was that!! I said earlier that I was gonna do more, but it involved a lot of homophobia and I don't personally have a ton of experience with that, and I didn't want to mess up talking about a serious subject like that, so I'm just not going to. So it's a good thing this fic can stand on its own. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you have any questions/ comments/ concerns, please don't be afraid to tell me!!! See you in the next fic!!!!


End file.
